halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiralhanae Resistance
The Jiralhanae Resistance, also known as the JR, was a small but very active rebel front that operated inside the borders of the Covenant Remnant. History Early Roots The origins of the Jiralhanae Resistance are not exactly known because of the breadth of the movement, but all evidences points to it stemming from the late 2560s. During this time period, mild civil unrest rocked the Remnant, as several of it’s leaders changed as the power struggles within the faction continued. Based on relevant evidence, the earliest Jiralhanae Resistance members were thought to be supporters of the ousted chieftain Gorgonus, who reportedly was removed due to his reluctance in supporting a second campaign against the humans (as it happened, such a campaign did not occur for almost 40 years). Several accounts dispute this, however, making the exact origin unclear. Regardless, the first true documented Jiralhanae Resistance operation occurred in late winter of 2569, a bombing of a holy temple, which killed an estimated 1,500 civilians and religious officials. It was the beginning in what would become a long list of operations in the Remnant’s own terrorist group. After this incident, news and documentation of the Resistance became more clear, and by 2571, it was a well known entity. Early Operations During it’s first few years, ranging from approximately 2569 to 2574, the JR, though referred to as a single group, was truly more of a large group of disparate factions, loosely allied by their single, common enemy. The goals and motivations differed wildly from group to group, and it had no clearly defined leader. The early operations of the JR were largely uncoordinated, indiscriminate bombings that did little more than anger the Remnant. The early JR was notably lacking in both materials and funds, and poorly trained operators often botched missions or simply fled from better armed Remnant troops. Though receiving limited funds from the local populations, the Jiralhanae Resistance was steadily against accepting outside help, as it was still indecisive on whether it even wanted to ally with any outside force or not. The majority of the loosely organized resistance generally favored attempts to form alliances with outside groups, but a smaller, more vocal faction was vehemently opposed to alliances with any outsiders, particularly the humans or Sangheili. The early resistance was motivated primarily by the equivalent of colonial pride, or simply by a personal vendetta against the Remnant leadership. Most wanted simply to take control of the government for themselves, and declared they would be unhappy with any rule but their own, Most still believed in the great journey, and few had any very radical ideas on how to bring down the Remnant. Without leadership or any sort of major success, they went almost completely unnoticed by the other factions of the galaxy at large, who were either enamored by internal troubles of their own or fighting wars of their own. Restructuring and Success Until, in 2573, the resistance had a major victory. Through careful planning, one of the small cells of terrorists managed to capture a massive commercial cruiser, one of the rare pleasure vessels in the Remnant fleet, a craft several times larger than an assault carrier. Taking control of the bridge, the small but well organized group crashed the ship straight into a major city on one of the Remnant’s primary base planets. The death toll quickly skyrocketed into the millions, and the whole planet came under threat as the massive impact through clouds of ash and irradiated dust into the sky. The destruction marked a stunning success of a mission for the Jiralhanae Resistance, and in the aftermath, the rebel band finally found a leader. The Jiralhanae who had planned the attack, Bartarus, was quickly thrust into command by popular demand. But even with his popularity, many still wondered if he would be able to control and organize the disparate organization. Most thought he would be a figurehead and not a real leader. They were soon proven wrong. Bartarus was a master manipulator and administrator, a warrior politician in every sense of the word. With the chance of command bestowed upon him, he took control of the resistance with an iron grip and secured power with lightning speed, giving himself absolute command. With his rule over the resistance assured, he started making changes. Bartarus quickly defined the hodge-podge ideas ideals of the resistance into a single, crystal clear philosophy. He created a well defined set of objectives, ideals, and policies, which formed the basis of the entire organization. He created and instituted a simple but effective organizational system to keep the resistance operating smoothly and efficiently, creating a single group out of the many. He then created a definite command structure, promoting Jiralhanae he had noticed for intelligence and strength into the top slots, and weeding out the incompetents with pragmatic brutality. He ordered mandatory weapons training for all personnel, and used the meager funds of the resistance to pay professional engineers to teach his troops the finer workings of using explosives. Finally, he cemented a policy on allies, and sent communications to every species or faction in the galaxy that despised the Remnant, reaching out to try and establish connections and alliances. The effect was a total overhaul of the Jiralhanae Resistance almost overnight. The fear few that opposed Bartarus new policies were removed or shown the errors in their judgment, which came in due course as the resistance flourished. The resistance gained new motivation, momentum, and expertise, and finally began operating on a professional level. Field operations were no longer small scale and poorly executed terror strikes against inconsequential civilian targets, but rather frequent and professional strikes against important government and military assets. After only a few months, Bartarus had put the name of the resistance firmly in the minds of thousands of military analysts from numerous groups. They were now a recognized name in the world of interstellar politics.. Golden Era In 2574, the Jiralhanae Resistance entered what would become known in history as it’s golden age. Though prompted by Bartarus’ internal restructurings, external events also played a significant role in it’s beginnings. In 2574, Bartarus’ requests for aid were finally answered. The Jiralhanae Alliance, the government of the non-remnant Jiralhanae, decided to give aid to the resistance. Though the aid was initially only things like medicine and food, the reason was never altruistic. The Jiralhanae Alliance had long been shunned by other allied races because of war grudges, and though it held similar grudges against them, it still needed trade, and was floundering from it’s lack of it. Certain members of the intelligence service were not happy with this fact. When these members learned of the Jiralhanae Resistance, they saw a great opportunity. These intelligence officers hoped to gain favor with the allies by showing that they, too, disliked and fought against the Remnant. Working through lobbying and black operations, they maneuvered the rest of the intelligence service into supporting the resistance. Thought they started with only basic, non-military support, it quickly escalated. The biggest turn occurred in 2575. For a year, the Alliance had supported the resistance with minimal support, but in 2575, more effective aid finally arrived. The intelligence officers had finally managed to convince the government to contribute full scale support, and it sparked a chain reaction. With full scale support, the JA began contributing weapons and equipment to the resistance, but more importantly began working alongside it. Training new special operations and intelligence officers, it dispatched them to inside the Remnant space. Once there, they linked up with resistance fighters and aided them by training and fighting alongside them, usually leading them. These special operators became a vital asset to the resistance, and soon, another restructuring began, again on a very fundamental level. In most resistance cells, each around a squadron in size, there would be at least one Jiralhanae Alliance operator, leading and advising the much larger body of standard Jiralhanae Resistances soldiers. Before long, the leadership of the Jiralhanae Resistance was so filled with the Jiralhanae Alliance officers that it became almost a subsidiary of the Jiralhanae Alliance, a second intelligence and military service used to carry out it’s orders, rather than a separate entity. Though total leadership technically remained with the High Chieftain, Bartarus, for most intents and purposes, the Jiralhanae Alliance ran the resistance. This was not necessarily a bad thing. For all the organization Bartarus had brought to the resistance, the Alliance quickly surpassed it. With professional intelligence officers leading it, the organization became even more complex and efficient. Success skyrocketed. Operations occurred like clockwork and did serious damage to Remnant operations, particularly their attempts to rebuild their shattered military and consolidate their command structure. The baseline operators that made up the common rank and file gained experience and soon were fighting like the Brute warriors that had been so fierce some in the covenant of old. In full combat, they no longer fled or were easily defeated, but rather held firm, fighting to either death or victory, most commonly the latter. Better yet, the Jiralhanae Alliance acted as an intermission airy between the resistance and other races, and by 2576, the Jiralhanae Resistance was receiving aid from a variety of sources, even groups that had long standing feuds with the Jiralhanae like the UNSC and USR. Operations continued as normal until 2577, when another change occurred. The UNSC, which had observed the Remnant’s attempts to rebuild with a careful eye, realized that they needed to act quickly to delay the Remnant’s progress and give themselves more time to rebuild. Wishing to delay the enemy while they gathered the political clout to launch a massive rearmament of their own, they began a small, covert campaign. Designed to stall enemy productions efforts without using up many forces, it would involve extended raiding missions behind enemy lines. To help with this mission, the UNSC contacted the Jiralhanae Resistance, hoping for support and intelligence. The Jiralhanae Resistance, happy for any help in attacking the Remnant, obliged without conflict, despite the tension between the two species. For the next three years until 2580, the UNSC led a series of small raids on Remnant facilities, and the resistance helped them, or received help from them, on several occasions. What was perhaps one of the most important victories for the Jiralhanae Resistance since Bartarus’ masterpiece in 2573 occurred during this period, when Jiralhanae Resistance members assisted a UNSC commando in the assassination of several hundred Remnant and Kig-Yar Pirate officials. They also received aid from the UNSC when a human strike team freed a large group of Jiralhanae Resistance members from a Remnannt concentration camp. During this campaign, the Jiralhanae Resistance firmed up it’s relationship with the UNSC, and finally managed to put some of the bad blood between them to rest. As a result, they began receiving significant amounts of funding from them. By 2580, the resistance was receiving most of it’s funding from the UNSC, simply because of the sheer massive increase in amount. The UNSC matched their previous annual influx of funds and more than tripled it, sending copious amounts of funding to the Jiralhanae Resistance. With extra funding, the resistance expanded many of it’s services, particularly it’s naval forces, arming their small raiding fleet with advanced weaponry and shielding to match those of Remnant ships with similar tonnage. With all the new money coming in, the Jiralhanae Resistance quickly became reliant on it, and thus became reliant on the UNSC. Still this dependence was outweighed in many of it’s leaders minds by the benefit’s extra funding gave. In addition to the retrofitting of it’s navy, the Jiralhanae Resistance stepped up it’s schedule, using new funds to recruit new members, and then using their larger numbers to perform attacks on almost a daily basis on military or political targets. They were doing serious harm and becoming a major threat, and because they had mostly ceased targeting civilian targets and focused on military and political, public opposition to them was dropping. They had become a major concern to the Remnant leadership. Decline and Fall Because of this, success was revealed to be a double edged sword. In 2582, the Remnant, tired of unceasing pain and damage, began it’s first systematic campaign against the resistance. Training their troops in anti-terror warfare, Remnant commanders dispatched hunter killer nits, hunting down the Jiralhanae Resistance one operator at a time. The Jiralhanae Resistance, which had become so accustomed to not needing security due to a lack of threats, was easy prey. The Remnant commando units infiltrated Jiralhanae Resistance cells, killed or captured the members, then used information gathered from interrogations of survivors to infiltrate new cells, continuing the cycle. The effect was devastating. The resistance, with personnel numbering in the ten thousands in 2581, was thinned to only 2,000 members by 2585. As the systematic attack continued, the Jiralhanae Alliance, fearing it would lose more of it’s own agents (some of it’s most gifted personnel), ordered a complete withdrawal. The rapid withdrawal decimated the ranks of the resistance leadership, which suddenly found almost all of it’s top commanders were gone. Without leadership, the resistance fractured. The cohesive organization ushered in by Bartarus was gone, and the resistance, disjointed and ineffective, was powerless to defend itself. The Remnant continued it’s “cleansing” operation, mercilessly destroying the resistance. By 2587, the last bastion of the resistance was a base located in the K8-79 system, on an isolated planet called Enlightened Path. On October 14th, the 750 remaining members of the resistance gathered there for a last stand. The Remnant search teams arrived on the 16th, and on the 18th, a fleet arrived. During a brief but glorious battle, the resistance stood firm against a force of more than 10,000 for more than 90 minutes before being overwhelmed. In the final seconds of the battle, a group of resistance fighters detonated an anti-matter bomb, decimating the majority of the enemies and sending the resistance out with a bang. After the massacre at K8-79, the resistance was truly no more. Though technically still some operatives remained, none were active, and most hid, waiting for an opportunity to escape to the Jiralhanae Alliance. The UNSC had ended it’s campaign years before, and the Remnant was now fully free of any burdens preventing them from rebuilding their military. The Remnant was already enacting a full scale rearmament effort, and was beginning to actively raid both the UNSC and USR. Soon, the humans and Sangheili would begin their own remilitarization process, and within twenty years fully fledged war would be on once again. As history marched onward, the Jiralhanae Resistance faded quietly into the background. Organization The Jiralhanae Resistance was organized on a two tiered level. It was designed this way so to both give operatives a well defined chain of command to follow, and also keep individual cells self sufficient. Before restructuring, the Jiralhanae Resistance lacked an organization system entirely, instead usually having small pockets of terrorists who formed their own private hierarchies. After the restructuring, Bartarus established a uniform system for the entire resistance. Command Structure The Jiralhanae Resistance is organized from the top down. At the highest level is the chieftain, also known as the High Chieftain, Supreme Leader, or Supreme Chieftain. As the ultimate leader of the resistance, he holds supreme power over all of it’s forces, and is responsible for planning strategic campaigns and keeping order within the ranks, as well as serving as a symbol to the common soldiers. Under him are ten generals, each responsible for a “sector” of Remnant space. These sectors are collections of planets, and the generals are responsible for running the operations in these sectors. Each general has several commanders under him, who run operations on individual planets. Each planet has at least one commander, but depending on the size of the population or garrison, can have more. Once the Jiralhanae Alliance became heavily involved in running the Jiralhanae Resistance, Jiralhanae Alliance operatives usually replaced the commanders, and also replaced half of the generals. The remaining positions were filled by Jiralhanae Resistance originals, but by 2576, only one of these “originals” remained, controlling a single sector. This caused somewhat of an upset within the Jiralhanae Resistance, with more independent resistance members arguing that the Jiralhanae Alliance was gaining to much power. These independents were quieted, but sure enough, turned out to be right when the Jiralhanae Alliance removed all of it’s personnel, gutting the ranks of the commanders and ultimately sealing the fate of the resistance. File:Bartarus.jpg|Bartarus, the first leader of the Resistance File:JR General Type 1.jpg|A typical General in the Jiralhanae Resistance File:JR Planetary Commander.jpg|A planetary commander in the Jiralhanae Resistance Operator Organization Like the command section, the operator level was organized from the top down. At the top of each “cell” of resistance fighters (usually anywhere from five to fifty operators), a local commander, sometimes known as a chieftain, would lead. Before the aid of the Jiralhanae Alliance, this position was usually held by a Jiralhanae Resistance member, but afterward, it was usually a position held by a Jiralhanae Alliance operative. Beneath this leader were lance leaders. A lance of Jiralhanae Resistance members usually numbered around five, though it could very depending on the situation. Under a lance leader, lance organization was usually simple. A “second” or secondary commander, would always be in a lance in case the primary leader was killed, while the remaining members were standard soldiers. Advancement was based on merit, not just in combat skills but also in intelligence and wit. Usually lance members and leaders were Jiralhanae Resistance members, though some times, Alliance advisors would work as squad leaders, seconds, or even basic soldiers. File:JR Local Commander.png|A Jiralhanae Resistance local commander File:JR Lance Leader.jpg|A typical lance leader in the Resistance File:JR Half Lance Leader.jpg|A half commander of a Jiralhanae Resistance lance File:JR Minor.jpg|The minor, the typical grunt of the Jiralhanae Resistance Operational Manner The operational manner of the Jiralhanae Resistance is an odd mix of style and techniques taken from many groups, most notably the Remnant, Jiralhanae Alliance, and United Rebel Front. This was evidenced most prominently in their tactics, equipment, and technology. Funding The Jiralhanae Resistance received funding from a variety of sources, some great, some small. Initially, the money strapped Jiralhanae Resistance had to resort to bank robberies and theft to fund their operations, but when they gained notoriety in the 2570s, they gained a much wider variety of sources. With Bartarus as their leader, they began receiving funding from local sympathizers. Later, when the Jiralhanae Alliance formed an alliance with them, they received funding from them and other large factions, such as the UNSC, USR, and several USR protectorates. Tactics Tactically, the Jiralhanae Resistance is very similar to other terrorist groups, using hit and run guerrilla warfare as their primary strategy. Oddly enough, the Jiralhanae Resistance incorporates many elements of the tactical thinking of the human based URF, most prominently their use of terror bombings. The groups’ first success was inspired by a similar (though much less grand) feat performed by human insurrectionists almost half a century earlier, the National Holiday bombing in 2525. Many Jiralhanae Resistance leaders, including High Chieftain Bartarus, have studied the tactics of the human rebels to great extent. Most Jiralhanae Resistance attacks consist of remote terror bombings or raids on small Remnant groups or convoys, though the occasional suicide attack will be utilized. Early on, because of their poor training and inferior equipment, Jiralhanae Resistance operators would generally avoid combat, and use ambushes if they were forced to engage Remnant forces. Once given access to better technology and training, Jiralhanae Resistance troops were much less hesitant, frequently ambushing enemy movements or assassinating political leaders, along with the occasional full scale attack on a Remnant outpost. Bombings were also improved, with more frequent bombings and more powerful explosives used to increase damage. Though they would usually use low-tech, conventional explosives during their early years, during their later, “golden age”, Jiralhanae Resistance commonly used plasma and anti matter explosives, to deal increasing amounts of damage. Equipment The Jiralhanae Resistance used widely varied equipment, especially during it’s early years. During it’s formative time, common Jiralhanae Resistance operators had very limited access to advanced technology, notably lacking advanced communication, medicinal, or electronic devices. Jiralhanae Resistance operators relied mostly on crude radio transmitters or signaling flares, and many early Jiralhanae Resistance casualties were caused by disease from insufficient access to treatment in isolated resistance bases, Because of the poverty of the Jiralhanae Resistance, most electronic devices were unavailable to them, and they lacked such common things as computer and electronic lighting in most of their outposts. Once funding and aid began flowing in from outside sources, the Jiralhanae Resistance got a very sudden and happily welcomed jump in equipment quality. Advanced communications suites, abundant medical supplies, portable computers, advanced base facilities, and other modern aids began filling the Jiralhanae Resistance ranks. With better equipment to work with, operator efficiently increased, and more equipment was provided. The continued cycle of supply, increased efficiency, and modernization gave the resistance continually better technology until by the 2580s, it had access to the most modern and powerful weapons systems from several factions. Offensive Measures To inflict damage on the enemy, the Jiralhanae Resistance used a variety of weapons, usually based on the mission profile and available supplies. Armament utilized during it’s early period where, as with most parts of the resistance, vastly inferior to those utilized later on. During it’s earlier days, common resistance members usually used home made, low power, unreliable explosives for their terror bombings, whose effectiveness left much to be desired. The explosion usually lacked the strength to do serious damage, did not explode when triggered, or exploded before they were triggered, often with disastrous results. Personal weaponry was even worse. Most personal weapons in the early resistance consisted of low-tech spears and knives, which paled easily in the face of the high tech and powerful weapons of common Remnant soldiers. In addition, the few Jiralhanae Resistance members armed with long range weapons (usually relic hunting rifles or captured Remnant arms) were usually untrained in their operation, or lacking in the proper ammunition for them. With increased funding naturally came superior weapons. The resistance, in it’s golden era period, generally used military grade explosives, provided primarily by the JA, UNSC, and USR. Anti-Matter bombs, plasma charges, conventional explosives, and even radiological, UNSC provided, nukes were utilized. Gone were the days of premature detonation or faulty timers, replaced by precision explosives and micro-second timers. Rather than barely enough force to destroy a single floor of a building, the JR could now destroy entire cities if so wanted. However, if they chose a more subtle approach, handheld weapons were improved as well. Standard JA issue weapons like Spikers, Maulers, and Brute Shots were provided, along with ammo needed to use them. Operators received training with them and honed their skills on the battlefield, becoming expert marksmen. In addition, both human and Sangheili forces contributed weaponry, resulting in weapons like energy swords, plasma rifles, M6 SPARTAN lasers, fragmentation grenades, and carbines joining the ranks of JR gear. Chieftain Bartarus was very notable for his use of an energy sword in combat, symbolizing the difference between JR warriors and normal Jiralhanae fighters. Transportation Just as with their other equipment, Jiralhanae Resistance vehicles evolved over the years as the resistance grew stronger. During the early years of their operation, JR operators rarely traveled between their respective cities, much less to other star systems. Most JR troops used civilian transport, unable to afford or find military units. On the rare occasion when operators would travel between systems, they would make use of cargo transports of simply board standard civilian transports, either stowing away or simply posing as normal civilians. As with the other aspects of their equipment, JR vehicular power increased significantly with increased funding. Though things like civilian transports and cargo haulers were still used, this was for stealth purposes. USR and JA militaries both provided military transports to the JR, including everything from light scouting vehicles to AFVs to ground support aircraft. These vehicles were carefully hidden by the JR and only used sporadically, but were greatly successful when they were deployed. The JR also received several small pickets, which, while not powerful enough to take on Remnant capital ships, still gave the JR a small navy and the ability to transport troops across Remnant space. Later on, JR fighters would conduct boarding actions and steal several Remnant frigates and light destroyers, creating a stronger (though still small) navy, which was primarily used for pirating and raiding purposes, rather than engaging enemy capital ships. Armor Jiralhanae Resistance operators were often armor less and completely exposed during their early years, without access to the trademark power armor of their species. Most operators wore civilian clothing with little to no defense capability, making them weak and vulnerable in open combat. JR operators, when forced to openly fight Remnant troops, were often easily killed because of their lack of protection, easily mowed down by massed fire or killed by explosive shrapnel. Like many aspects of the JR, this changed heavily after an increase in support. With new allies, they received armor from the JA, trademark power armor produced within the Alliance that had been the symbol of the Jiralhanae for decades. In addition to the added defense in combat the armor provided, it also gave the advantage of stealth, allowing JR members to blend in with common Remnant soldiers, thanks to the identical appearance of their armor. These advantages made combat less dangerous for common JR troops, allowing them to become a much more formidable force in combat. Notable Members Leaders Bartarus Easily the most famous of any resistance member, Bartarus was largely responsible for the golden age of the JR. He reportedly became involved in the resistance when his brother, a soldier in the JA army, was killed in a terrorist strike. Though evidence would later point to this bombing actually originating with a Sangheili terrorist group, he nevertheless blamed the death on the Remnant and became motivated to join the resistance. A shrewd tactician and an even more skilled organizer, Bartarus saw many flaws in the operation of the JR and how it was structured. When his inventive tactics scored one of the biggest victories in resistance history, Bartarus keenly used his new found influence to rise to power. Once in command, Bartarus corrected many of the flaws he saw in the JR, building a stronger central organization acquiring allies, and swiftly and ruthlessly silencing opposing elements of the JR, either with bribes, opportunities for advancement, or simple violence. During this time, he took the title of Supreme Chieftain, and ruled the JR with an iron fist, keeping it organized, directed, and free of dissent. Bartarus’ rule was oddly short lived, however; in 2577, only 4 years after assuming command, Bartarus led the JR element of a raid supported by the UNSC to free captured resistance fighters, being killed in the process of leading the main charge. Bartarus was well known within the resistance for both his large physical structure, cunning intellect, and unusual style. At well over 9’4, Bartarus was a singularly massive specimen. Bartarus was known for his brutal fighting style, using close quarters and often eliminating enemies with only his bare hands. Bartarus was also known for his keen mind, being one of the best organizers and tacticians in the JR. Bartarus planned and executed many of the most notable victories for the JR, and his masterful manipulation allowed him to take control of the JR quickly with (relatively) little bloodshed. Despite his pretense for close quarters combat and immense strength, Bartarus did not use a gravity hammer as many other high ranked Brutes did, instead choosing to symbolically separate himself from the Chieftains of the Remnant by using an energy sword, a Sangheili weapon. His use of the weapon was naturally criticized due to it’s Sangheili nature, but many of these fell silent when he demonstrated how useful he could make it, especially when he demonstrated it on the critics themselves. Bartarus, a master swordsman with skills honed from years of practice, could rival many skilled Sangheili swordsman in a duel, a relatively unique trait. Detronius Detronius, the second and final supreme chieftain of the resistance, had many differences from his predecessor. Promoted by necessity rather than excellence, he was left in control of the resistance after the death of Bartarus in 2580. A JA operative who had been placed in the JR upper organization to help with organization, he had little experience or skill at strategy, lacking Bartarus’ cunning wit and brilliant mind. Though his skill as a bureaucrat enabled him to keep the resistance running smoothly with relative ease, he brought little innovation to their tactics, stagnating the progress of the upper echelon of the resistance. Detronius’ time in command was marked with few major achievements, with him never coordinating a single very notable operation. Though the constant clockwork of small raids, terrorist bombings, and assassinations continued as normal, no large scale missions or major campaigns were conducted under his rule. Still, this was a relatively small weakness, at least compared to what would be revealed next. In early the early 2580s, the Remnant, unable to rebuild while the JR continually attacked their efforts, began a massive cleansing operation, a counter-terrorism campaign directed firmly at the JR. In the wake of this crisis, Detronius’ true incompetence came to light. As the Remnant ruthlessly began dismantling the resistance and mounting raids on JR assets, Detronius failed in his response catastrophically. He first tried to delay a decision, as he was unsure how to proceed but too proud to admit so and ask for assistance or advice from any of the JR originals. He indecisively stalled and succeeded in putting off a decision, finally making one much later. By this time, it was much to late. When he finally acted, it was too little, too late, a weak response that might have helped earlier but now did little to stop the Remnant, which had made tremendous progress in it’s attacks. Finally, in 2585, Detronius sent a frantic letter to JA command requesting support, exaggerating the power and speed of the Remnant force to hide his own errors. But naturally, all this accomplished was to panic the JA and cause a widespread withdrawal of JA personnel that gutted the JR and ultimately sealed it’s fate. Detronius evacuated with the rest of the JA personnel, and after leaving the JR, Detronius returned to a place inside the standard JA military, ironically dying himself during a diplomatic meeting with a UNSC official in a URF bombing attack. Detronius, unlike Bartarus, was not much of a warrior. Though he wire the armor of a chieftain of old and notably carried a gravity hammer, he was never known to use it offensively and carried it only as a symbol. Detronius, though a soldier in the JA military, notably never saw combat, instead focusing on logistics and organization. Because of his less powerful physical structure and short height, Detronius was considered by some resistance members to be a bit of a pushover, a sentiment shared by many UNSC and USR commanders, who had worked (relatively) happily alongside Bartarus during the UNSC’s Operation: GRAY TEAM campaign, but we’re displeased with Detronius. Operators Pacientus One of the most notable resistance members was Pacientus, a JR operator who served with distinction throughout the golden age of the resistance. Building a reputation as a fierce fighter and commander during a series of battles with the Remnant, Pacientus also unfortunately gained the attention of the Remnant. When a Remnant squad attacked his outpost in 2578, he was purposely captured and held prisoner for ransom or interrogation. Fortunately for Pacientus, he would not remain in prison long--a UNSC aided joint attack freed him only months later. After this, Pacientus continued serving, and remained with the resistance until it’s last stand in 2587. Though it was unable to be confirmed, as no physical witnesses survived, radio transmissions and conjecture led many to believe he was one of the last JR members to fall, some even going far enough to proclaim him to be the soldier who activated the anti-matter bomb that ended the battle. Interstellar Relations Enemies The Covenant Remnant The Covenant Remnant, the weakened remains of the original Covenant Empire, was both the JR’s cause for foundation and their primary target. The JR was notably committed to the complete and total destruction of the Remnant and the establishment of a new government which would, of course, be controlled by the JR. The Covenant Remnant was among the only enemies the JR actually engaged in combat, being the recipient of over 99% of their raids, bombings, and attacks. Ultimately, the JR was also destroyed by the Remnant, and was defeated by them. The Kig-Yar Pirate Clans One of the other major enemies of the JR were the Kig-Yar Pirate Clans. The clans were a loosely organized group of Kig-Yar privateers who worked occasionally with the Remnant and often conducted raiding attacks on alliance races. Because of their affiliation, the resistance was technically hostile to them, and would conduct operations against them whenever the chance presented itself. Most notable was a bombing of pirate leaders with a human provided nuke during a Remnant/Pirate conference, though because the Pirates rarely stayed in Remnant space for long, opportunities (and therefore similar attacks) were very rare. United Rebel Front The URF, the principal rebel group within the UNSC, was an enemy to the JR in name only. Because the UNSC was allied to the JR and provided them with significant aid, the JR was obliged to consider itself hostile to the URF, though it made little difference either way. The JR never conducted a single operation against the URF, making it’s status as an enemy more of a formality than a reality, but it still was technically acknowledged as an enemy by the JR. In keeping with this, the UNSC would occasionally liaison with the JR for insight into the terrorist mind (in order to predict the moves of URF insurrectionists better), and even occasionally brought in JR operatives as advisors for NavSpecWar field teams. However, involvement of these advisors was strictly limited to planning and strategy, and none of these advisors ever participated in actual combat against the URF. Allies Jiralhanae Alliance The principal benefactor and eventual controller of the JR, the Jiralhanae Alliance was the primary ally of the JR. The JA was the first major outside group to provide aid to the JR, and was among the highest contributors during the peak of the resistance golden era (rivaled only by the UNSC’s Operation: GREY TEAM aid). The JA’s aid consisted of varying things, but focuses primarily on weapons, technology, and most importantly, personnel. While the JA was responsible for the donation of numerous advanced weapons, explosives, and armor, it’s biggest contribution was most likely the advisors it sent who trained, directed, and eventually led the resistance to glory (and later to defeat). During the latter years of the resistance, the JA had operatives in most parts of the JR command structure, including the highest positions. However, despite all the benefits given by the JA, it’s effect was mixed; the destruction and downfall of the resistance was intrinsically related to the JA, as their withdrawal of forces from the JR left it leaderless and vulnerable. United Nations Space Command Quite possibly the most important ally of the JR, the United Nations Space Command, also known as the UNSC, was perhaps the faction with the greatest overall positive effect on the JR. The UNSC began contributions to the JR in early 2575, and when it began it’s campaign against the Remnant in 2577, it stepped up donations by a massive factor and began to work alongside them in battle. The UNSC gave enormous amounts of funding to the JR, though essentially leaving it to money, leaving the supply of armor, weapons, and equipment to other factions (though they did contribute a small amount to the JR). They did notably contribute food, medicine, and technology to the JR, in addition to helping them arm their navy through their funding. By 2580, most of the JR’s funding came from the UNSC, making them as reliant on them for money as they were to the JA for leadership, but unlike the JA, the UNSC did not cease funding during the Remnant campaign, and continued to support the JR until the Remnant exterminated it. United Sangheili Republic The most ironic of all of the JR’s allies, the USR, the official Sangheili government, was a tense yet helpful ally to the JR. Tension between the two groups was obviously high from the historic species distrust, but this did not stop the two from working together, especially to hurt the Remnant. The USR originally began supporting the JR under pressure from the UNSC, but when Kig-Yar Pirates began raiding them and returning to the Remnant for shelter, the USR began to view the JR as a weapon to be used against the Remnant. To aid the JR. the USR began donating weapons and technology, eventually expanding their support efforts to include food, medicine, vehicles, and most notably, intelligence. Because the Kig-Yar Pirates were focusing at that point primarily on the USR, so they could report the outbound slipspace vectors to JR cells after raids, so they could ambush them when they arrived at Remnant systems for shelter. The USR held up it’s efforts for quite some time, but finally was forced to discontinue them in 2586, when the resistance grew to small to properly coordinate with. Category:Covenant remnants